fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure!
is a collaborated fanseries created and directed by Luizaki, XXAXIE143Xx, ~IamREDIE~, and Nicole_the_hetalicat. It will be produced by Luizaki's studio Yumesen Productions. The series' main motifs are goddesses, elements, and self-esteem. Credits *Created by: Luizaki, XXAXIE143Xx, ~IamREDIE~, and Nicole_the_hetalicat *Written by: Luizaki *Designs by: Luizaki and XXAXIE143Xx (heads); ~IamREDIE~ Production Plot :''Main page: Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Pretty Cure * / : the lead Cure of the series. Lala is a clumsy and cheerful girl and daughter of Adara, the Fire Goddess. * / : a troublesome girl from the same class as Lala's. Akari is also the daughter of Shizen, the Earth Goddess. * / : a shy and intellectual girl from class 2-A and the daughter of Mizu, the Water Goddess. * / : a girl from Mystia of the Air Kingdom. She traveled alongside Hope to aid in the search for the Pretty Cures and to escape from her power-hungry mother Arkansas. Fairies * : a dove-like fairy from Mystia who was sent to find the Goddess Pretty Cures. On Earth, he disguises himself as Misora's guardian with the name . As his fairy form, he ends his sentences with "~pu". Antagonists * : the main antagonist of the series. She is the mother of Misora and the ruler of the Air Kingdom in Mystia. She is also known as the Goddess of Wind and Dark Magic. * : the main monsters of the series. * * * : a teenage boy from the side of Arkansas. Througout the series, he pretends to be a second-year student in the same school as the Cures' with the alias of . Supporting Characters Earth * : Lala's father and the principal of the school the Cures attend. * : Akari's older brother. * : Nanami's younger brother. Mystia * : The real mother of Lala. Adara is also the ruler of the Fire Kingdom in Mystia. She is also called as the Goddess of Fire. * : The real mother of Akari. Shizen is also the ruler of the Earth Kingdom in Mystia and is known as the Goddess of Earth. * : The real mother of Nanami. Mizu is also the ruler of the Water kingdom in Mystia and is known as the Goddess of Water. Items * : magical rings the Cures use to transform. They transform by yelling, "Pretty Cure, Elemental Jinx!". Locations * : a mysterious land where Misora and Hope reside in. It is also the birth place of all four Cures. Mystia is separated into four different kingdoms. Fire from the north, Earth from the west, Water from the east, and Air from the south. * : the main setting of the series. This is the town where Lala, Akari, Nanami, and temporarily Misora live. ** : the school where the Cures attend. It is named after the Hiroaki family that stayed as the head of the school. Lala's father, Isamu, is the current principal and head. Trivia *Among the four rulers of Mystia, Shizen and Mizu are the only ones with Japanese names. Gallery Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! Category:User:XXAXIE143Xx Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AkiCollab